Começar de Novo
by Raah Almeida
Summary: Somos o que somos Harry, nunca vamos ser totalmente normais. - Pansy Parkinson disse uma grande verdade aquele dia. [PPxHP]


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Ele pertence à JK Rowling.

Boa leitura! :)

_**Nota: **As frases e o título são da música da Taylor Swift - Begin Again. :)_

* * *

**Começar de Novo**

_1. I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love ever does, is break and burn and end._

Amor é uma droga. Não, não no mau sentido, pelo contrário. Pelo menos, era o que Pansy pensava, até aquela semana.

A situação era a seguinte: pela enésima vez, Draco terminava o "namoro-noivado" deles dois, aí ela corria, chorava, arranhava um dos seus Lamborghini e até ela parar de berrar, ele voltava, vencido pelo cansaço. Mas dessa vez não ia ter volta. Ela não correu dessa vez. Nem chorou, nem arranhou nenhum carro. Emudeceu ao ver a irmã mais nova de Daphne, Astoria, conversando com o loiro como se fossem velhos amigos num café inglês simples. A guerra havia acabado há bastante tempo, pelo menos, há cinco anos e contando, mas simplesmente ao ver a cena... Não fez nada e seguiu seu caminho.

Oito meses se seguiram, e ela pensou no que seria durante esses oito meses sem Draco. Ela já imaginava um casamento a lá Alta Sociedade Bruxa, e ela sendo ovacionada e invejada por suas amigas, mas olhando novamente, achou tudo àquilo irritante e sem sentido. Nesses oito meses, ela mudou a mobília, resolveu estudar Moda Bruxa e resolveu que criaria sua própria linha de roupas femininas. Aproveitou e mudou de apartamento, para um no centro de Londres.

Pansy, em Hogwarts, sempre foi apontada como a garotinha-fresca. Mas não era desse jeito: ela era ambiciosa e possessiva, mas não se negava a por a mão na massa se não fosse a benefício próprio.

Estava em seu apartamento quando viu o Profeta Diário e notou um destaque ao casamento de Draco e Astoria. Uma frase, em letras garrafais, falava **"O CASAMENTO DO ANO"** e eles dois sorrindo para a câmera e dando acenos.

– Isso, realmente, é nojento. – Ela comentou, sem pudor nas palavras.

Foi, como sempre, ao seu café preferido tomar um cappuccino antes de ir para a Universidade Bruxa de Londres.

_2. And for the first time, what's past is past._

Harry Potter, muito conhecido pelo Mundo Bruxo como o Eleito, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes, ou até mesmo conhecido como Harry por Ron e Hermione, morava um apartamento de frente ao centro de Londres, mas com uma única diferença: ele ficava no penúltimo andar e bem de frente com o apartamento de sua ex-colega Pansy Parkinson.

Olhou o Profeta Diário, e viu a mesma notícia que deixou sua ex-colega com uma cara de desprezo: o casamento de Malfoy com Astoria Greengrass. Claro que depois de anos de perseguição ao loiro sonserino, ele parou de se importar, mas sentiu pena de Pansy. Sabia (e quem não mais no mundo inteiro sabia?!) que ela e Draco mantinham um relacionamento, mas terminaram em definitivo e o rapaz deixou bem claro dessa vez.

Mas voltemos a atenção ao ex-grifinório: ele tinha um relacionamento estável com Ginny – que pensava em casar-se, mas ele queria aguardar um pouco, porque queria curtir a fase de namoro que não aconteceu outrora – seu melhor amigo seria seu cunhado e tudo seria dentro dos conformes. Incrivelmente, encontrou seus tios e seu primo Duda, mas ao invés de brigas, foi um pedido de desculpas que o deixou desconcertado.

_Bateu à porta avermelhada da casa de tijolos e sua expressão amoleceu um pouco ao ver a tia, Petúnia, abrir a porta e parecer como sempre, alta demais e com o queixo proeminente. Valter estava na sala, e a cara suína estava sendo substituída por rugas e um bigode loiro-caramelado ia para o branco, resultado da idade deles._

– _**Olá tia Petúnia, tio Valter. – **__Cumprimentou polidamente._

– _**Harry. – **__Valter respondeu, educado e sério, mas não aquele tom ameaçador._

– _**Como vocês nos encontraram, eu não quero saber, mas... – **__Petúnia começou, com Harry olhando para ela comprimindo os olhos em tom de reprovação. Ela continuou. – __**Estamos te devendo um pedido de desculpas.**_

– _**O que? – **__O rapaz só podia perguntar isso enquanto seus olhos arregalavam-se de surpresa._

– _**Por favor, me deixe terminar. – **__Petúnia disse. – __**Nunca te contei isso, mas quando Lílian recebeu a carta, e descobriu que... Era bruxa, eu senti que eu também queria ser. Nunca contei a ela, mas mandei uma carta ao diretor dela, mas recebi um não, por ser, como vocês dizem, uma trouxa. Então sempre descontava minha frustração nela, por ela ser o centro das atenções. E quando você recebeu a carta, aumentou ainda mais a raiva que eu tinha por ela e por você.**_

_Harry olhava para ela com o olhar de pena e compaixão, mas ficava surpreso por sua tia se abrir depois de tanto tempo._

– _**Eu sei que simplesmente falar nunca vai apagar o que fizemos a você, mas Harry... Nessa tal Guerra eu perdi não só minha irmã, mas uma parte de mim também. Eu realmente... Eu realmente fico feliz de vê-lo são e salvo como Lílian gostaria.**_** – **_Petúnia terminou, nervosamente apertando os dedos ossudos até ficarem esbranquiçados._

_O rapaz olhava agora a sua tia, que estava totalmente desarmada daquela casca de dureza, e vê que ela estava falando verdadeiramente: as lágrimas nos olhos dela denunciavam isso. Neste momento, Duda entrou, e Harry notou como o primo estava diferente: estava mais magro, aquele rosto redondo sumiu e deu um lugar a um rosto maduro, e ele estava com um uniforme de supermercado azul e vermelho, além de uma pequena aliança na mão direita._

– _**Olá Harry. – **__Duda falou, sem-graça._

– _**Oi Duda. – **__Ele replicava, educado._

_Logo depois que o filho foi à cozinha, Petúnia e Valter observaram a reação de Harry. O rapaz estava neutro, mas sentia um grande peso sair de sua consciência._

– _**Obrigada por se desculpar, tia Petúnia, tio Valter. – **__Ele disse, sorrindo a ela, que tentou sorrir, mas as lágrimas ficavam atrapalhando._

– _**Nós que... Agradecemos por aceitar, Harry. – **__Valter respondeu neutro._

_Depois dessa conversa, ele se despediu dos tios, e logo após ter saído da casa, Duda veio ao seu encontro, ainda com o uniforme._

– _**Ah, adeus, Duda. – **__Harry falou, sorrindo, preparando-se para aparatar, quando o primo acenou com a mão para esperar. _

_E Duda estendeu sua mão como um pedido amigável, o que o surpreendeu._

– _**Demorei pra dizer isso, mas não acho você uma perda de tempo. – **__Ele falou, sorrindo._

– _**Obrigado. – **__O ex-grifinório replica, da mesma maneira._

_O primo olhou o rapaz de olhos verdes observarem se não havia ninguém na rua aquela hora e fez um estalido no ar, sumindo._

É engraçado a Harry se lembrar disso, porque os anos que os Dursley foram totalmente desprezíveis e cruéis eram amenizados com essa lembrança da desculpa de Petúnia. Ele não sabia quando isso iria acontecer, então ficou impressionado pelo fato de seus tios terem se desculpado e seu primo também.

Opa! O telefone celular está tocando e Ginny mandou uma mensagem pedindo para verem um novo filme trouxa chamado _Crepúsculo_. Ele responde com um "OK" e pega seu casaco, descendo para o mesmo café onde Pansy se encontrava.

_3. But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again._

O café, que, para ser totalmente clichê aos filmes e seriados americanos, se chamava _Café do Joe _e vivia cheio, mas naquele dia em especial, Pansy tomava seu cappuccino com certo deleite. _"Acho que pela primeira vez, não estou pensando ao redor de Draco Malfoy"_ pensava, sorrindo torto. Olhou de relance para a porta e viu Harry entrar, e como sempre, dirigir um olhar a ela e sentar-se numa mesa perto da janela.

Os dois sempre frequentavam o mesmo lugar, e ficavam em direções diferentes. Da última vez que o viu, ele estava com uma barba, rareando. Agora estava feito. Então sua surpresa foi maior quando ele, logo depois que se sentou no costumeiro lugar, Harry levantou-se e foi até seu lado no balcão, pedindo o mesmo café preto com dois torrões de açúcar.

– Potter. – Pansy cumprimentou-o, não com tom de "cuspida", mas normal.

– Parkinson. Quanto tempo. – Harry responde, sorrindo.

– É. Bom, deve saber que estou aqui por que não estou casada, nem muito menos namorando. – Comenta, lembrando-se das notícias de jornal.

– As pessoas quando vem falar com você só falam disso não é? – Ele perguntou pensativo.

– Pelo jeito o Draco conseguiu se destacar mais que você. – Pansy replica irônica. – Pelo menos, é o que ele provavelmente está achando.

– Nunca quis me destacar, pelo contrário. Por isso estou aqui. – O rapaz de olhos esmeralda prontamente rebatera, vendo seu café chegar. – Vivendo uma vida próxima do normal.

– Somos o que somos Harry, nunca vamos ser totalmente normais. – A garota falou, educada e dando um sorriso.

– Veja só, me chamou pelo primeiro nome. – Ele comenta, divertido.

Ela tomou mais um pouco do seu cappuccino, e disse, antes de deixar uma nota de cinco libras no balcão:

– Claro, não mantenho algo que me enjoe até demais, adeus, _Potter_. – Falou, saindo, falando seu sobrenome com tom de brincadeira.

Harry riu. Pansy Parkinson tinha razão: eles nunca iriam ser totalmente normais, mas nunca era tarde para começar de novo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **olá! :) essa fic na verdade surgiu com eu lendo a letra da Taylor Swift - que encabeça cada parte dessa fic. :) Pensei em mantê-la assim, one-shot, mas pensei: "Ah, porque não transformá-la em capítulos?!" E estou pensando mesmo, mas prefiro esperar! ^^ E o que acharam? Muito melosa? Muito bonita? Muito feia? Nem que seja: "Nem gosto de HP, falow SHUAISHAUISHUSI" deixem uma review! :D

Beijos,

**Raah Almeida**


End file.
